Double Standards are a Pain
by Aineshi
Summary: Len is the school's resident playboy: smart, attractive, athletic, popular, and a little too fiercely overprotective of his "sister" Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- No I don't own them. Why do I even need to put one of these up all the time? T-T. This'll be the only disclaimer for the rest of the story.

**Author's Note-** Hello! I really shouldn't be starting up another story since I have Magnet up, but this idea has been bouncing around in my head and is just too irresistible to let up. Please forgive me! Plus I'm not doing anything for Christmas or the holidays, isn't that sad xD? Well actually I don't care much I'd rather be left alone anyways fufufu. Pretty excited about this one though, and I'm planning for it to be rather short, so hopefully I'll crank it out super fast then get back to Magnet. Enjoy!

* * *

"Len, why don't you come over to play tonight?" a teal haired girl purred against the ear of her lover, manicured hand gently running down the side of his fair skin, "My parents have left town for the week, so the house will be _all to us_."

"Really?" a perfectly shaped, blonde brow raised in interest as he leaned closer towards her face, "And what do you have in mind for us to do?"

"It's a special surprise," Miku winked, "You'll have to come over to find out."

"Can't you give me a little hint?" Len whined and brought one hand behind the girl's head, burying it in her silken locks, while the other trailed down to the smooth area of her porcelain thigh, where the hem of her skirt just barely managed to cover her shame.

"I _guess_ so," she whispered hotly against his ear. A devious smirk found its way onto the boy's face. Yet another woman fallen captive to his charms.

"That pervert, he's at it again. And in public where everyone can see too!"

A young girl, no older than 16, leaned back against a tree while glaring at the couple with intense, vibrant aquamarine eyes. She turned away from the scene with a huff. Sickening, that boy. Doing those kinds of things in broad daylight at school, even though it was lunch time. Rin was almost ashamed to call him her brother.

Well, actually they weren't related. They just lived together. And looked alike. But other than that the two had virtually no similarities whatsoever. The boy, Len, was immensely popular, attractive, charming, smart, athletic, pretty much the envy of every boy and the subject of every girl's dreams. Rin, on the other hand, was "average" in terms of her academics, highly un-athletic (she'd start huffing and puffing after only two laps around the track), barely acknowledged by anyone, tolerable figure (oh, who was she kidding? She had the body of a surfboard!), and oftentimes her best friend Teto would tell her she was being too loud and scary.

So how did these two unlikely beings end up together? Rin's father met Len's parents on a chance meeting during a business trip to Kyoto. At the time, the two had only been infants, yet the resemblance between them was so uncanny that Len's parents initially accused Rin's dad of stealing their child, when in reality Len was buried under a mountain of blankets in his stroller. After that awkward incident, their parents became such good friends, visiting each other each holiday and at least once a month, using their children's freakishly similar looks as proof of their fated friendship. They even had the same last names, and birthdays!

Unfortunately, the friendship was short-lived. On their way back from a vacation together, the plane they were on suddenly lost control and crashed in an abandoned field. Rin and Len, only 12 at the time, were among the handful of survivors. Their parents, however, weren't.

The "twins" decided to live together after that, the other being the only person they had left in the world, although most of the time Rin was left alone since Len was always out with some girl. He never admitted it, but Rin knew. Everyone knew. Whoever didn't was an idiot.

"Rin-chan, isn't this kind of like spying on them?" a red-haired girl tugged on the puffy white ribbon that adorned her friend's blonde hair.

"No way," Rin crossed her arms over her chest, "We were here first, Teto. This is our secret spot. Those lovebirds came after we did."

"Yeah, but they didn't know we were here," Teto's brows creased together in worry, "I don't feel right, especially since…" a heavy blush suddenly covered the girl's face. Some moans from a certain teal-haired girl and her blonde partner completed Teto's sentence for her.

"Fine," Rin rolled her eyes and gathered up her things. Truth be told, she really couldn't stand listening to it either. The thought of Len being with another girl made her sick to her stomach. Why? Rin didn't really know. Maybe it was partly because of jealousy, not that she liked Len or anything! Just that he used to be her best friend, and she really missed the attentions he'd lavish upon her. And partly because… for some reason Len being with another girl was just plain _disgusting_.

"GAH!" Rin squeaked as she suddenly found her face planted in the grass. A raised tree root was the culprit responsible for landing her in such a position.

"Mou, Rin you're so clumsy," Teto sighed and helped her friend up.

"Stupid root! I'll get you back for that; Teto, hand me an axe!"

The older girl just shook her head and ushered Rin back to class.

"Did you hear something?" Len broke the kiss and looked up, ears and eyes fully alert to his surroundings.

"Huh?" Miku asked dazedly, still in a trance from his earlier ministrations. The feeling of cool air against her exposed chest and stomach quickly sobered her up, though, as she sat up and began furiously buttoning her blouse, "What's wrong?"

Len narrowed his turquoise eyes dangerously. A flash of blonde and red disappearing through the bushes caught his attention. He froze.

"Rin…" the girl's name was barely audible on his lips. Was she-? No, she couldn't have.

"Eh?" Miku paled, mortified at the thought of being caught in such a compromising situation, "Did someone see?"

Len shook his head, "No, but let's get back now. We can continue this later."

The teal-haired girl nodded and blushed.

The rest of the day dragged on horrifically slow, or at least in Rin's opinion it did. She was never really in a good mood after catching Len with one of his girlfriends. Finally, after a seemingly endless eternity, the bell rang, signaling the blessed end of class.

"I'M FREE!" Rin shouted and leapt out of the classroom.

"Rin, wait up!" Teto struggled to keep up with the enthusiastic blonde's pace.

"Race you to the-AGH!" Rin groaned as she met face first with a firm, cloth-covered wall. God, what was with her today? She seemed to be crashing into things left and right! "Sorry, I wasn't look-oh. It's you." Turquoise eyes narrowed as she realized just who she had bumped into.

Len Kagamine looked down at his "sister" with a belittling glare, as if to say "How dare you ruin my perfectly ironed uniform?" Yeah, well, who ironed that uniform, jerk! Gently dusting off the spot where she had crashed into, he scoffed and walked off. "Whatever."

Rin's mouth hung agape. The nerve of that guy! "Grr, I'm totally going to put crickets in his pillow tonight." She stuck a tongue out at his retreating back and blew a raspberry.

"Geez," Teto sweat dropped and helped gather Rin's spilled things, "You two are practically siblings yet you act like mortal enemies. Why are you always giving each other nasty looks?"

"Who knows," Rin folded her arms behind her head, "That idiot started it. Whenever we go out in public he acts like he doesn't know me. Guess I'm just not cool enough or something."

Teto shook her head. Such a weird relationship!

"Err, well on a brighter note at least today's the last day of school before winter break. Two weeks without classes," sparkles alighted in Teto's eyes, "Aahh, I can't wait! I've gotta go Christmas shopping, visit family, bake treats, decorate the house, send cards, wrap gifts. So much to do!"

"At least you have stuff to do," Rin snorted, "Nobody ever invites me anywhere, except you. I'm stuck in that apartment with demon boy for two weeks, though I doubt he'll be home most of the time."

"Oh come on, didn't you say he's nicer to you at home?"

"Yeah, but he's still an immature jerk. Oh, look at me! I'm so cute and shota, everyone loves me! Rin, go clean this, Rin go do that! Bleh!"

Teto couldn't help but giggle at her friend's pathetic impersonation of her "brother". The two stayed at their lockers like that for a while, laughing and imitating the most popular boy at school. Many passerbys gave them weird stares, including some girls who were angered that Rin dare speak about their "beloved" Len like that. Behind the corner, a certain turquoise-eyed boy smiled faintly and just stood there listening to the girls' conversation. Before long the hall had emptied out, as most kids wanted to rush home and enjoy their breaks as soon as possible.

"Oh wow, it's getting late," Teto wiped a tear from her eye, "Let's go now."

"Oi, boss," a baritone voice whispered from the shadows, "Look at those two cuties over there."

"Yeah," another sneered, "And they're all alone. Nobody's around."

"Who's there," Rin narrowed her eyes dangerously and stepped protectively in front of her friend.

"Hey there," three rather hefty boys stepped forth into the light. Rin's eyes widened. She recognized them as the sophomores who transferred in but a month ago, no doubt having been expelled from the last school they were at. The leader, the biggest one, ran a bulky hand through his overly oiled hair, "You little kittens look lost. How about you come with us? We'll treat you to something nice." He winked to the two hulking masses behind him, who each leered shamelessly at the girls' supple, young bodies.

"Ugh, no thanks," Rin pushed past him, "We've got better things to do than hang out with greasy punks like you." She squeaked when a heavy hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and slammed her against a wall.

"Feisty little one we got here, eh?" Rin almost gagged at the sour stench radiating from his mouth, "Come on, we'll show you girls a good time."

"Boss, this one's got a nice butt." One of the other brainless pieces of muscle had slipped behind Teto and grabbed at her skirt.

"H-Hey!" Teto screeched, worming away from his grasp.

"Don't touch her!" Rin yelled, but to no avail. The other boy moved in and began stroking Teto's horrified face.

"I'd love to see the expressions you make when you scream my name," the stench of his breath made Teto pass out intermittently.

"Now, now," the leader turned his attention back to Rin and thrust a hand onto her chest, "Be good girls and this'll go _real_ smooth." She cried out when he "massaged" a little _too_ hard.

A sudden growl made all five of the hall's occupants to freeze.

"What the hell was that, boss?"

Rin used their distraction to her advantage, "You assholes!" she brought her leg up, effectively kneeing her captor in a place where the sun don't shine. As the boy howled in pain, grabbing his beloved children, Rin ran to grab her friend "Come on, Teto!"

"R-Right!" the redhead grabbed their things and took off sprinting down the hall, rounding the corner until they were out of sight.

"Why those little… After them!" But a slender stepped in the way, obstructing their paths. He looked to be a lean, fairly built individual, and had one hand nonchalantly in the pocket of his pants. His grim, firm expression spoke nothing but contempt for the individuals.

"Huh? Who're you?"

"A GHOST!" the leader suddenly screeched and scurried against the wall as if he could somehow manage to magically climb over it. As the figure stepped closer, revealing piercing turquoise eyes and a disheveled mop of blonde hair, the boy relaxed, "O-Oh, you, you're that bratty pretty boy, Len Kagamine. What's the big idea coming out of nowhere like that? Do you want to fight or something?"

Len removed the hand from his pocket and cracked the knuckles on his right.

"Don't you dare touch my sister ever again."

"Eh? I wasn't touching your-AGH! W-What the hell was that for?!" the boy cried out in pain and clamped a hand over his nose, where Len had just punched him. When he removed it, a dark red substance stained his fingers. Blood?

"Disgusting," Len spat, "You disgust me."

"A-Amazing," one of the boy's lackeys stuttered, "I didn't even see him move! He's so scrawny, yet he knocked boss to the floor… is this kid even human?!"

"I'm not finished with you yet," Len grabbed "boss" by his collar.

"Why you little," the other of the sidekicks rushed forward, "I'll teach you a lesson!"

Len narrowed his eyes and waited until his opponent got close enough before throwing "boss" at him. The lackey screamed in pain as he was squashed between his leader's heavy body and the hallway's metal lockers. He had no time to react, though, as Len appeared before him again and landed a roundhouse kick to his head, then one to boss's. Both boys slumped forward and groaned.

Len wiped the blood off his shoe by rubbing it against the unconscious boy's shirts. He turned to the last remaining male and grinned, "Next?"

"AAHH!" the lackey scrambled to his senses and started sprinting in the opposite direction, "N-NO, PLEASE, I D-DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Len only smiled and pursued quietly, walking with such eerie calmness. That boy wouldn't get very far. That way only led to a dead end.

A scream reverberated through the empty halls of the school.

Len dusted off his hands and glanced at the pile of semi-conscious bodies in front of him. Pathetic. The last one didn't even put up a fight. "Ah!" Len blinked as his right pocket began to vibrate, "I've got an incoming call. Hello?"

"T-That bastard," one of the boys struggled to lift himself. Who did he think he was, answering his cell phone all cool like that?

"Ah, Miku!" Len grinned into the receiver, "I'm sorry, no of course I didn't forget. I'll be right there, just taking care of some business. See you soon." As he tucked the phone away, Len was surprised at the sight in front of him. One of the boys actually thought he could get up again. The blonde walked over with a gentle smile, "I wouldn't get up if I were you."

"I-I'll kill you," the boy grunted.

Len narrowed his eyes, "Really now?"

The boy screamed as his hand was crushed under Len's foot… the very same hand he had used to touch Rin earlier.

"If any of you," Len bent down so that he was face to face with the shivering individuals, his tone laced with threats of punishments worse to come, "Go near my _dear_ little sister again, I won't let you off so easily, got that? Oh, and you won't be telling anyone about this encounter, right? That's what I thought. Well, gotta get going now. Ja."

The 16 year old grinned and waved before setting off.

Boss glared at his retreating back, all the while whispering profanities and curses under his breath.

"T-That kid… is a monster."

* * *

Rin's body shook as she entered the apartment she shared with Len. Ugh, she just couldn't get rid of that nasty feeling of that punk's hand on her chest! She felt like someone had dumped her in a vat of oil and then made her role around in a garbage dump for four days. Blech!

"I need a hot shower," Rin shivered and quickly wormed out of her clothes. Len wasn't home, and she suspected he wouldn't be back until late, so privacy wasn't a big deal. After a long, _very_ long, _very_ exfoliating scrub, Rin slipped into a spaghetti-strap tank top and some shorts before plopping down on the couch. Well… now what to do with the rest of her night?

She flipped on the TV.

"Boring… boring… seen that… eh, don't feel like it… boring…"

A hundred clicks later and she threw the remote up in frustration. Nothing to watch! Maybe she could read a magazine or something… No wait, she hadn't gotten the mail yet. Blah, she'd do that tomorrow. What else… Oh! There was that manga in Len's room that she hadn't finished yet. That sounded like a good idea.

Rin quietly hummed a tune to herself as she waltzed to her brother's room and gently pushed open the door. It smelled like fresh laundry and cologne. His room was always so neat and tidy, as opposed to Rin's massive havoc of a chamber. She grabbed the volume she had been looking for and snuggled into Len's bed to read it, the slightly husky scent of his pillow wafting to her nose. She'd done this many times and Len never seemed to mind. Sometimes he'd even curl up next to her. Rin smiled slightly.

"_Geez," _Teto's image appeared in Rin's mind,_ "You two are practically siblings yet you act like mortal enemies. Why are you always giving each other nasty looks?"_

The smile was quickly replaced by a frown. In all honesty, Rin didn't know why they acted like that in public. She wasn't lying when she said Len started it, though. They used to be very close and would go everywhere together; many said they were almost inseparable, which often led to some particularly scandalous rumors. But Len would always stand up and defend Rin, until one day two years ago. Rin had gone to meet up with Len for lunch, but when she found him for some reason he wouldn't look her in the eye. He kept stumbling as if he was nervous, and looking around like something was bothering him. He never told her what, which was definitely a surprise. They had been so close, what did she do to make him not trust her anymore?

Rin sighed and put the manga down in favor of staring at the ceiling. Len had avoided her after that, and no matter how much she bothered him he would just shrug her off coldly. But… the odd thing was that he only did that in public. At home, in private, he was still the same silly, caring Len.

"That boy," she yawned, "Is so complicated."

And then the room was quiet again, save for the ticking of Len's alarm clock. Rin slowly felt her vision grow darker and darker until she was fast asleep, tucked safely underneath his covers.

* * *

The bed creaked and dipped slightly, signifying the presence of another individual. Rin groaned and stirred as she felt cool fingers gently comb through her short, cropped locks. She raised a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes and struggled to focus on her surroundings. A boy sat before her, torso twisted in such a way that the moonlight seeping in through the window accentuated the ripples of his lean muscles. His hair, which was normally tied up in a high little ponytail, hung disheveled about his face, bangs framing its delicate shape. His darkened turquoise eyes regarded her with something akin to warmth, caring.

"Len?" Rin whispered.

"Sorry," he smiled softly, "Did I wake you?"

"Idiot," Rin scooted aside to make room for him, "What time is it?"

"1 AM."

"E-Eh?!" the girl suddenly sat up, startling her "brother", "It's really that late? Did you just get back now?"

He nodded.

"How inconvenient," Rin sighed and flopped back down, not caring that her top was bunched up loosely about her chest, revealing the flat expanse of her stomach to the air. She saw Len flinch. Hah, he probably wanted to scold her about indecency or whatever. He was one to talk, sitting there in nothing but his pajama pants. "You should have just stayed over at whatever girl's house you were at."

"I never said I was with any girl," Len's voice suddenly seemed very serious, "I was doing some important things. And besides, how could I stay away from my adorable little Rin-chan?"

"W-Wha, hey stop that! Haha!" Rin burst out in a fit of giggles as Len suddenly straddled her hips and descended upon her exposed stomach, tickling it with a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat's, "HAHA! LEN! SERIOUSLY, HAHAHA!"

The boy only continued to grin, "Goodnight!" And promptly collapsed on top of her, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. Rin was sure he could feel the intense, scarlet heat radiating off her cheeks.

"O-Oi! Idiot, get off, you're crushing me!" she grunted and tried to shove him off, "For a skinny kid you sure are heavy."

Len frowned and maneuvered himself so that he was instead snuggling her side, "Better?"

"This bed is too cramped for the both of us, let me get back to mine."

"No," Len whined, "I'm comfy."

"Ugh," Rin rolled her eyes, "You're such a kid."

Len grinned.

Rin smiled.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, idiot."

* * *

**Merry** Christmas, happy holidays! :3. This is my treat to you all (or maybe not for some ;-;). Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- **Oh my, thank you much for the reviews everyone! My ego has inflated so much… hehe. Another installment for you my lovelies. May be some mild OOC, swearing, and hints of mature themes, but not enough to make the rating go to M I don't think. Oh well, enjoy though!

* * *

Rin could not stop the fit of giggles that erupted from her throat. Who could? This was just too priceless!

With all the stealth and cunning of a ninja, not a very skilled one to be honest, she had crept out of bed before Len, which was actually quite a difficult task. The boy had a serious death grip! But once she had managed to free herself, she quietly slid open his desk and rummaged through for a certain, fatty** permanent** black marker he kept for apparently no reason at all. Ah! Found it. Now that she had her weapon, it was time to exact vengeance upon the fool that dared double cross her: Len.

"Bwahaha," the girl was sure devil horns sprouted from her head just now, "This is for yesterday, jerk!"

After about five minutes or so of "administering justice" to Len's face, Rin sat back and admired her handiwork with glee. She had initially planned to make him into a cat, with 3 thick whiskers on each cheek, a "3" shape on his upper lip, and a cute little triangle nosey to finish up the job, but then decided that punishment to be too merciful. She then drew some crudely shaped "eyes" over his eyelids, giving the impression that he was awake. That always really freaked her out to be honest.

"Hmm, what else," Rin tapped her chin in wonder. Chin? Ah! She could give him a goatee! Rin tried in vain to stifle her snickers as she applied the facial hair, deciding that he also needed a handlebar mustache too. Maybe a unibrow… oh, and some freckles! Yeah, maybe some under eye circles too… hehe this was so fun! And for the grand finale, a giant "BAKA" kanji across the forehead.

Len groaned and stirred. Rin squeaked and quickly ducked under the bed. A second passed… then two… Eh? The idiot wasn't awake yet? Rin shyly peeked from her hiding spot and let out the breath she had been holding. Thank goodness, he only rolled over.

Rin crawled out and examined her brother again. This time he had kicked most of the blanket off, leaving his shirtless self exposed to the open air. A slight bit of pink tinted Rin's cheeks. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but Len really did have a nice body. It was slender and lean, yet toned but not to the point where it became overbearing. He was a bit on the skinny side, as evident by the ridges exposed by his ribs, and for the most part was hairless, but Rin figured that suited him better. Her fingers lightly ghosted over the light bumps of his abs, marveling at how soft and smooth his skin was. It was even nicer than hers, she was disappointed to say.

Wait, why was she even touching him?

"Gah!" Rin's blush darkened even further. That's gross, he's like her brother! This could be considered incest almost. Rin shivered. "H-He just… looks too naked! Yes, that's right." In an attempt to console herself, Rin set out to remedy Len's "nakedness". With the aid of her trusty black marker, she graciously decided to bestow upon him the gifts of chest hair, a more defined six-pack, nipple flowers, and a huge bubbly "SHOTA" label across his chest. Ehehehe!

Turquoise eyes fluttered open.

"Rin… what are you doing?"

"…"

Well, shit.

"KYAAAAA!!!"

Needless to say, she bolted out of there. Rin leapt behind the couch and plugged her ears, waiting for the great explosion to happen.

"…**RIN KAGAMINE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

Yep, there it was.

Rin gasped as she felt herself yanked up by the back of her collar and pinned to the floor, a very, very enraged Len hovering dangerously over her. She gulped.

"Why," Len's chest heaved, "Why did you draw all over me?!"

If Rin had been smart, she would have whimpered and apologized to her dear older brother. But nah. "It's for tickling me and being a jerk yesterday when I bumped into you!" She defiantly stuck her tongue out at him.

Rin could have sworn she saw regret flicker across his eyes, but that was quickly drowned by a mischievous, vindictive smirk.

"I see," Len voice was dark. It sent shivers down her spine, "One thing to keep in mind, Rin-_chan_: never leave your weapon behind." He relished the horrified look on her face as he held up the fatty, permanent black marker.

"No, you wouldn't, Len that's not fair! Len, stop-LEENN!"

After half an hour of struggling, wrestling, and laughing, both teens lay panting on the floor, Rin sprawled across Len's lap. Both were ridiculously covered in marker, though more tended to be just random squiggly lines than anything. Len's fingers wove idly in and out of Rin's hair, occasionally switching their attentions to rubbing her back comfortingly. Rin busied herself by tracing the doodles on Len's leg.

It was odd, Len thought, how relaxed they were around each other at home, yet in public they avoided each other like the plague. His face fell. It was his fault, though.

Because two years ago, he found out that he was in love with Rin. True, he had only been fourteen when he made that discovery, but they say that the hormones that cause a person to "love" another usually fade after two or three years, and he's been in love with Rin for five now. Not once did any of those feelings fade, if anything they've grown stronger, just like Rin. Each year she becomes brighter, more confident… she'll be beautiful when she's older.

And he didn't deserve her. Him, a deceitful playboy, couldn't possibly be worthy enough of someone as pure as Rin. He thought that maybe if he distanced himself somewhat from her and let her find some other boy, then things would be ok. But just the thought of seeing any boy near Rin filled him with so much jealousy and rage that he always ended up beating up any guy who so much as _looked_ at her. He also thought that by going out with other girls, he could forget about Rin. He was wrong.

Len sucked in a sharp breath when one of her fingers trailed a little too high up his thigh.

"Did I hurt you?" Rin blinked, briefly wondering if she had inadvertently elbowed his "children" or something.

"No," Len shook his head, "I…" but his words were lost as he caught sight of her bright, concerned eyes. Those innocent irises… her slender shoulders… petite figure… those lips… Len needed to get out of there. He needed to see someone. Now.

"Where are you going?" Rin called as her brother abruptly got up and headed towards the bathroom. Her questions were drowned out by the sound of the showerhead turning on. Len came out some time later, fully dressed and pulling his hair up into a ponytail, "I'm going out. Don't know when I'll be back, k?"

Rin frowned as she heard the apartment door slam shut. She fell back on the floor with a sigh. "Aren't I good enough for him?" Why did he always need to go out? Didn't he want to stay with her for at least one day? She really missed the times when she could just sit around playing video games with him, talk, or just do stupid things like wrestle with permanent black marker.

"Times change don't they?"

The phone chose that moment to ring. Rin sighed and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Rin-chaaaan!" Teto's high voice echoed from the earpiece, "Are you busy now?"

"Hey Teto, no I'm not, why?"

"Huh? You sound sad, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Mou, if you're sure. Listen, my cousin Ted has come over for winter break and wants to meet some of my friends! So I thought it'd be nice if you could come with me while I showed him around town. How's that?"

"Alright, sounds cool."

"Yatta!" Rin could practically see Teto's grinning face on the other line, "Meet you at the plaza in an hour?"

"Yup, see you there."

"Don't be late. Bye!"

"Bye."

Rin hung up the phone and walked over to the bathroom, "Ted, huh? Wonder what kind of person he's like…"

* * *

"He's… really cute." Rin's mouth fell agape as she watched two redheads approach her from afar. One was a grinning, pig-tailed girl, Teto, and the other much taller individual must have been Ted. He had long, crimson hair, much like Teto's, except his was pulled into a low, loose ponytail that swished elegantly behind him as he walked. Shorter bangs delicately accentuated his foxy, angled face structure. His skin was fair and smooth, but what struck Rin the most were his eyes: they were soft and narrowed, reminiscent of a certain blonde male she knew, a male that she swore she wouldn't think of during this trip.

"Rin-chan, I'd like you to meet Ted!"

"N-Nice to meet you, Ted-kun," Rin bowed and blushed. Teto should have told her Ted was hot, she would have put on nicer clothes!

"It's nice to meet you," Ted smiled, "Rin-chan." Oh god, his teeth were perfect! And his voice... so dreamy!

"Hmmm?" Teto raised a brow, "Rin-chan, you're blushing. But I can't imagine why… gasp! Is it because you think Ted is cute?"

"Huh?!" Rin's eyes widened, "N-No way, you've got it all wrong!"

Teto sneered, "Uh huh."

Ted decided to be a gentleman and switch the topic, "Rin-chan, Teto-chan has told me so much about you. I'm… kind of excited to meet you in person."

"Eh?! Ted, you're speaking so quietly! Are you nervous? Do you think Rin-chan is cute also?"

"W-What?" It was Ted's turn to flush.

"You do you do!"

"T-Teto-chan…"

"Oh really?" now it was Rin's turn to save Ted, "What kinds of things did Teto tell you? Nothing bad I hope, I've got some pretty nasty stories of her too."

"Ah, really?" Ted grinned, "I'd like to hear!"

"N-Nevermind that," Teto suddenly grabbed both teens by the arms, "Let's just get going! Everything's going to close if we just stand around here talking all day, eheh..."

* * *

Len growled in frustration and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Akita Neru slept soundly on the bed, worn out from their previous activities. Len, however, still felt dissatisfied. He paced about the room disgustedly. It was a cheap motel room that he always rented out for these purposes, and smelled strongly of musk and alcohol. Empty bottles were strewn all about the floor and bed as well as discarded clothes and random trash.

Lately, it had been getting harder and harder for him to find satisfaction from these encounters, be it Miku, Neru, Gumi, Luka... At first he had been able to delude his senses with alcohol, been able to believe that those doleful, hazy blue eyes beneath him were _hers_, or that those light, airy moans were _hers_. But now the idiotic, nagging voice of reality has been getting louder and louder.

"Dammit," Len seethed as he punched a wall, leaving a fairly sized dent in his wake. Good thing those dingy motel owners didn't care what anyone did to the rooms, anyways.

"Len?" a groggy voice met his ears, "What are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep, Neru."

"No, you're going to leave again aren't you?"

"Go back to sleep. It doesn't matter if I do."

The girl pouted and rose to drape her arms lazily about his shoulders. He could still smell the alcohol present in her system. Len almost felt tempted to shrug them off, "Len-kun, stay with me, won't you? You always rent this room out for one night but you don't even stay the entire time, such a waste."

"I have to get back. It's 11PM."

"Well then… I'm coming with you!"

Len rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you leave as soon as I get to my apartment."

"Yaaaay!" Neru cheered and haphazardly threw herself into Len's arms, "Carry me there!"

Len sighed. A drunk Neru is a very annoying Neru.

* * *

"Mou, Len-kuuun, why do you have to go back now? It's only midnight, let's play some more."

A vein popped in his forehead. Not once during the drive back did she stop whining, "Sorry Neru, that's all for tonight."

"Isn't it such a hassle having to come back every time you go out? Come ooonn!"

"I told you, I can't. That's all."

He walked up the steps and unlocked the door to his apartment. Neru, however, wouldn't let go of his coat.

"Tch, is it your sister?" she puffed up her cheeks in anger, "Ugh, I don't see why you care so much! She's 16, gonna be 17 in like a week, she can take care of herself. What, is she so much of a baby that she'll whine and cry if you're gone for one day?"

Len narrowed his eyes, "Neru."

"Let me talk to her, I'll slap some sense into the gi-" She gasped when Len's hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. She whimpered when he twisted it behind her back.

"Neru-_chan_," his tone was icy, "You weren't seriously just threatening my _dear_ little sister now, were you?"

"O-Ow, that hurts!" Neru's eyes widened when Len grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. She gasped. They were cold, hateful.

"Rin is loud, sometimes scary," his voice was dangerously low, "Not very bright, and immature, but... _she's the **only** one I'd want to wake up to every morning_."

Neru couldn't seem to form any words.

"Ja, well, goodnight!" he released her with a smile. Neru fell back on the cold ground and winced. "Oh," Len suddenly stopped, "And if you so much as lay a finger on her, don't think that your being a girl means I'll hesitate to take action against you, because I won't."

And with that, he entered the apartment, leaving a terrified Neru to stare dumbly at the door as it shut in her face.

* * *

**Gasp!** The introduction of Ted, what will happen? Dun, dun, dun… And don't get me wrong, I don't hate Neru, it's just that I needed to demonstrate Len's super protectiveness over Rin xP. Review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-** Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are really too sweet Dx. Please enjoy this chapter as my humble token of appreciation. Onward!

* * *

"What are you talking about? You were great last night- everyone loved you! Did you hear the applause, and all those girls who were practically throwing their numbers at you?"

Rin sat on her bed, balancing her cell phone in one hand and flipping through a manga with the other.

"You're too much, Rin-chan," the voice on the other line chuckled, "They loved your voice too. I personally thought it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

Rin couldn't help but blush at his compliment. For the past two weeks, she had been going out with Ted and Teto nearly every day, except the last week and a half had been just her and Ted. Teto said she had to finish some Christmas shopping or do other things that Ted "absolutely cannot see or else it'd ruin the surprise" and thus thrust Ted into Rin's care for the time being. Rin didn't mind though, she actually liked keeping the guy company. Last night she showed him her favorite restaurant, and Ted happened to get roped on stage to sing. He wouldn't go down alone, though, and pulled Rin up. They ended up performing "Romeo and Cinderella" in front of the entire restaurant, but the rendition was "so beautiful" the restaurant manager let them have their meal for free (hooray for her wallet)! And though it was horribly embarrassing, Rin really enjoyed herself. She never actually had any real guy friends, aside from Len, for some reason. Every time a guy approached her, the next day he'd have all these bruises and cower from her in fear, then avoid her like the plague.

But Ted was the first guy who didn't run away after the second day. And he was also the first guy to speak so nicely to her… or to call her… or heck, he was pretty much the first guy (besides Len) she went anywhere _alone_ with!

And she really, really liked all this attention. Rin absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip. Could it be that… she was starting to get a crush on Ted?

"Ne, Rin-chan, are you still there?"

"Oh, haha, sorry I zoned out for a second," Rin laughed, "Go on, I'm listening."

Somewhere along the line, the two had exchanged numbers. Rin told Ted to call her cell from Teto's house line, though, since she didn't want to waste Ted's minutes. Rin had tons. Nobody ever called her. Except Teto and Len.

Ted had taken the liberty of giving her "wake-up calls" every morning from then on, for which Rin was only partially grateful for. She wasn't a morning person. At all. …But she guessed it was ok, since it was Ted calling.

Len yawned and scratched his head. It was 8am. Usually, he slept until a little later since it was the holidays and all, but high-pitched giggling coming from Rin's room stirred him from his sleep. He wondered, was one of her friends over or something?

"Stop that, Ted! Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

Len narrowed his eyes. Ted? Wasn't that a guy's name? No, maybe he heard wrong. Perhaps she said _Teto_. He pressed his ear against the door and listened closely. And just faintly, he could hear a low chuckle.

…That was definitely too low to belong to any girl.

The door to Rin's room swung open.

Rin jumped, slightly startled by the presence of a flustered looking Len standing in the doorway.

"Rin," he deadpanned, "Who are you talking to?"

"Geez," she put a hand over her chest, "You could've at least knocked or something!" She then turned her attention back to her cell, "Hey, listen I've gotta go now. I think my brother is hungry. Meet you later!" A click ended the call. Rin jumped off her bed and skipped towards the door.

"Rin," he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so that she stared him straight in the eye. She was taken aback at how serious his expression was, "I'm asking you again, who were you talking to?"

The younger girl frowned, "Why does it matter who I talk to? I can't have friends all of a sudden?" She felt a small bit of anger alight within her. How come whenever she talked to someone Len always got mad, but then he could go around flirting with every girl in and out of Tokyo and everything would be alright? Psh, no, that was _not _alright.

"That's not it, I'm just worried that-"

"Whatever," Rin brushed past him, now sufficiently pissed off, "And if you _must_ know, I was talking to my _new __**boyfriend**_."

Len tensed.

Did he hear her right?

In a heartbeat, he snatched up her phone and hurriedly sorted through her recent calls list. It couldn't be, Rin_ couldn't_ have a boyfriend, he'd-

"Kasane Teto" popped up as the first name on the list. Len relaxed. Geez, what was that girl thinking? Scaring him like that…

Rin couldn't stop giggling as she flipped the twin omelets in her pan. The look on his face! Ha! If only she had a camera handy at the time… oh boy.

"Haha very funny," she heard a chair scrape against the tile behind her, "As if someone like you can ever get a boyfriend."

Rin turned around to stick her tongue out at her brother, "Shush, you! You're mean."

Len smiled, "You shouldn't scare me like that, though."

"And why not?"

"Because you're my most precious person. I wouldn't want anyone to take away my dear little sister."

Rin stared with her mouth agape. "You… D-Don't joke like that!" she could feel her cheeks becoming red. "Here," she hurriedly scooped an omelet onto his plate, "Eat up."

Len laughed and poured her a glass of orange juice, "You're cute when you're flustered, Rin."

Again, her blush deepened.

As they ate in silence, Rin couldn't help the thousands of thoughts that seemed to be racing through her mind at a million miles per hour. What did Len mean by that? That idiot… always confusing her! He really shouldn't say stuff like that, people would think that he liked her or something.

And there was no way Len would ever like someone like her. Rin didn't exactly know why she felt sad all of a sudden. All of Len's girlfriends had curvaceous figures and well-endowed bosoms, whereas Rin's was… yeah. And all of them had long hair. Rin was the only one with shortened locks. Maybe if she shaped up he'd pay more attention to her.

"Say, Len, do you think I should go on a diet?"

"Why?" he blinked, "You're already a flat stick figure to begin with."

Rin grit her teeth, "Not what I meant! Ugh, you're hopeless. Maybe I should grow my hair out… or get a breast augmentation."

She squeaked when he slammed his glass onto the table.

"L-Len?"

"No," Len's voice was serious again, "I like you just the way you are."

All Rin could do was stare. Was he serious?

"Don't," he looked at the floor, "Don't change."

"…"

"Leeen, you're blushing."

"A-Am not!"

Rin laughed and poked him in the cheek. He pouted, but then smiled. The two then continued their breakfast, but this time talked about random things, happenings in their lives. Rin grinned inwardly. This was the first time in forever that they just sat around and talked. She looked up at the clock and almost spit out her orange juice.

"Crap! It's already this late?" Rin hurriedly dropped her plate in the sink and ran towards the bathroom, "I've gotta go get ready!"

"You're going out again today?" Len poked his head around the corner and watched as his sister jumped around.

"Yup," she called, grabbing a towel and a handful of clothes, "To the movies."

Len frowned, "Hey, Rin, you don't remember what today is…?"

"Today?" she paused, "It's… Sunday?"

Len sighed and was about to explain, when a thought suddenly popped in his head. "Actually, nevermind. Just make sure you come back early tonight, ne?"

"Why? Is something happening?"

"I guess you could say that," he grinned, "Don't be late."

Rin tilted her head in confusion but smiled anyways. "Kay, I'll be back by seven!"  


* * *

"Uwaaah, that movie was great!" Rin stretched her arms toward the sky as she exited the movie theater with Ted, "Do you remember that one scene where he fell off the building?! That was so intense, I was almost shaking!"

"Yeah," Ted turned away, "That was cool."

"What about you, Ted? What was your favorite part?"

"Huh? Oh, I, uh, thought the entire thing was pretty ok."

Rin frowned. For some reason, Ted had been refusing to look at her. He was also unusually quiet… Maybe he wasn't feeling well? "Hey, is something bothering you? You're acting pretty strange."

The taller male suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Oof!" Rin bumped into his back, "Sorry! Why'd you stop all of a sudden?"

There was a pause. Ted fidgeted nervously with the edge of his sleeve before turning around to face her. He was blushing!

"Rin-chan… there's been something that I've been wanting to tell you," Ted began, slowly and quietly, "In a few days it'll be the end of winter break and I'll have to go back to Hokkaido… but this past week has been really fun. Even though I've only known you for a short time, I think… I really like you."

Rin's eyes widened, "T-Ted?"

"I know this might seem really fast but I've never felt this way about any girl before. Teto always told me stories about you, and I guess my fondness for you started there. She made you seem like such a courageous, outgoing girl, and I really admired that. After meeting you, I realize she wasn't exaggerating. You're cute, kind, funny…"

Rin really didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. As she struggled to form some kind of coherent sentence, what came next totally caught her off-guard.

"So…" Ted pulled his scarf up to hide the serious blush covering his face, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Now, Rin was seriously at a loss for words.

"I-I…"

What should she say? How should she respond? She never had to deal with this before! This is all so sudden… But didn't she like Ted too? So it should be no big deal, right? Then… why couldn't she say yes? And why was he so close to her all of a sudden, she needed space to think!

"Ted, I-"

Her words were silenced as a pair of lips suddenly pressed against hers.

Ted… was _kissing_ her.

* * *

"There," Len grinned and stepped back to admire his creation. The kitchen was a mess, flour, eggshells, dirty bowls and utensils crowded the sink; even his _hair_ had traces of dried batter. But that didn't matter. What mattered was what was sitting on the center of the table.

A cake.

But not just any cake, this was their birthday cake. Yup, that's right, today was December 27th, the day they would both turn 17. And he had taken all day to prepare this banana-and-orange-vanilla-crème cake, which finally, after the third try, was able to get a decent, edible looking result. The frosting was meager, but hey, it's harder than it looks. Taking some yellow food coloring, he put some icing in another bag and piped out some crude but recognizable looking flowers, and then wrote a "Happy Birthday Rin + Len" in the center. Orange and banana slices were added as the finishing touches.

Beside the cake was a box wrapped in pink and yellow gift paper, with a giant white bow tied the same way as Rin's ribbon. Len blushed. He really hoped she liked his gift. He actually worked really hard on it.

Len sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. Who knew baking a cake took so much work? Well, it was time for him to start cleaning up.

He sweat dropped at the chaotic mess before him. …At least Rin wasn't at home to scold him. And this would probably be a good work out. Oh boy.

After about two hours of scrubbing and toiling, the kitchen and Len were once again spotless. He rubbed his hair in a fresh towel and glanced at the clock. 6:00PM. Didn't Rin say she would be at the movies and be back somewhere around 7? Gah, that girl was so slow!

"Maybe I'll go meet her," Len smiled. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He grabbed his jacket and set out the door.

The evening air was cool and refreshing. Len was surprised to see so many out and about so soon after Christmas. He especially noted that a lot of them were couples. As he approached the movie theater, he saw a tall, red-haired guy kissing his shorter, blonde girlfriend. A few passing by whispered how cute they looked. Len tilted his head to the side. That girl… she had the same haircut as Rin. And the same white ribbon, the same petite figure…

He froze.

No…

Len felt all color drain from his face as he sunk to his knees. His body was overcome by shudders. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't! He clenched and unclenched his fists, shaking his head and refusing to believe the sight before him. Was this some sick joke?! Was he hallucinating?!

Len panted and forced himself to look up.

No, he wasn't.

That guy, whoever he was, _was_ kissing Rin.

_**His **_Rin.

Len's entire being screamed for blood.

He let out a roar that was scarcely human and rushed towards his prey.  


* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!** TED IS GONNA DIE. RUN, TED, RUN! And happy birthday to Rin and Len! I tried my best to get this chapter out in time. -success-! ...Though I do feel it's mildly crappy and rushed but bleh. One more left, woo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-** Final chapter! Thanks for all the support and love throughout the story, I can't thank you guys enough. This chapter is pretty long compared to the rest, but not too bad.

Some things I want to clarify: I know it's kind of confusing to not make Rin and Len siblings, but since Crypton didn't actually state they were brother and sister I just feel it's kind of awkward for me to portray them as such. I'm not against it (also guilty of reading some twincest fics hehe), though. I know it's kind of weird to convey their relationship if they're "mirror images", but yeah.

That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!  


* * *

"Mmf!" Rin gasped when she felt Ted's lips tentatively press against hers. A foreign emotion sparked within her. Shock? Nervousness? Well this was her first kiss after all, so the feeling of another person's lips would definitely garner a response. Yet, at the same time, something wasn't right. It felt… wrong. Sick, nauseating, coiling in the pit of her stomach. She cringed and brought her hands up to push Ted away, but she didn't need to as he was suddenly ripped away.

She saw him thrown to the ground, a dark figure descending upon him like a carnivore caging its prey. The figure grabbed Ted by the collar and beat him repeatedly on the left side of his face. The crowd around them screamed and jumped back, all too afraid to approach due to the murderous aura being radiated.

"W-What are you doing?!" Rin screamed. She ran over and attempted to pull the assailant off, but was harshly shrugged away and knocked back on the concrete. Rin winced and rubbed her butt, "Just who do you think you are, randomly attack-"

Her words caught in her throat. That messy golden hair… that lean, sturdy build…

"L-LEN?!"

Ted grunted and lifted a hand to grab Len's fist, thus preventing him from throwing anymore punches. His other dug fingernails into the arm that gripped him by the collar, "W-What the hell?! Who are you?!" Mustering up all the strength that he could, Ted swung his legs and threw Len off. Once the blonde was thrown back and attempting to regain his balance, Ted charged and landed a blow to his gut.

Len snarled and brought his leg up, kneeing Ted in the chest. As Ted stumbled backwards, Len wiped the rivulet of blood that dripped down his chin.

"I'll kill you," he growled, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"LEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rin shouted, tears now freely streaming down her cheeks. Why was he all of a sudden attacking Ted?! Was it because of her?! "STOP IT, STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Ted panted and held an arm across his abdomen. This kid, he looked like Rin… was he her brother?

"Please!" Rin ran in front of Len and cupped his face in her hands, "Stop this, Len! Listen to me, Ted didn't do anything!"

For just a moment, he froze and gazed softly at her weeping expression. "Rin…" But as his eyes drifted to her lips, his expression quickly changed into rage.

"He touched you," Len hissed, "That asshole touched you. I'll never forgive him!"

"STOP," Rin cried as he brushed passed her, "LEN!"

"DON'T INTERFERE!" he roared over his shoulder.

"Listen," Ted's vision become hazy, "I don't want to fight you."

"Shut up."

Len suddenly appeared before the red-haired male and kicked him in the stomach. Ted coughed up another spurt of blood as he found himself on the concrete once more. As he struggled to get up, Len seized him by the hair and slammed his face onto the pavement. The crowd screamed for help, yelling for someone to call the police. Ted wrestled his arm free and elbowed Len in the jaw, and once again both males were up throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Rin shuddered. Why was Len doing this? Why wouldn't he listen to her? She had to stop him!

Ted fell to the ground. He was reaching his limit, but that boy, Len, was a monster. Ruthless. He wouldn't stop! Crimson eyes clamped shut in preparation of Len's next attack, but instead of pain, Ted's senses instead met with a warm, comforting embrace. His eyes snapped open. Blonde hair. The scent of oranges. Rin Kagamine had thrown her body on top of Ted's, wrapping her arms about his neck in an effort to shield him from her brother's wrath.

Len stopped his fist just above them. His eyes widened.

Rin turned and glared at him through tear-ridden eyes, anger and betrayal displayed clearly on her face. She shivered, looking so small, fragile and breakable.

"I-I don't know what's gotten into you," her voice was soft, "But if you want to hurt him then you'll have to hurt me too."

All was quiet, save for Ted's struggled breathing. Len couldn't believe the sight before him.

"Rin… you're protecting him?"

She nodded.

"You like him…?"

"Yes."

Len's body grew numb. Cold. Heavy. He sank to his knees.

"Len?" Rin started, worry crossing her features.

"…I see…" his shoulders shook, "I'm sorry… Forgive me, Rin."

"W-Wait!! Where are you going?!" Rin shouted as her brother suddenly took off running in the opposite direction, "LEN! COME BACK! LEENN!!!" Beneath her, Ted groaned. Rin settled her attention on the crimson male, pulling the white ribbon out of her hair to wipe the blood that dribbled from his mouth and wounds.

"Shh," she whispered shakily, scarcely able to control the fresh batch of tears welling in her aquamarine eyes, "It'll be alright." Rin cradled Ted's head in her lap, all the while darting her eyes to the right, where Len had run off to. She needed to go after him, but she couldn't leave Ted.

The police and ambulance arrived moments later. The paramedics quickly assessed Ted's condition and lifted him onto a stretcher. The police tried to question Rin, but she pulled herself free from them.

"I'm sorry," she bowed quickly, "I have to go, my name is Rin Kagamine and here is my number. Please call me for the interrogation later, but not now!"

"Wait, miss!" the policeman shouted, but the girl was already well down the street by then.

Rin panted as she pushed past people, ignoring the burning sensation in her chest and legs. She had been running for quite some time now. From the random blood splotches on the floor and the confused, dazed individuals whom she inquired about the upset teen, Rin knew she was on the right track. They said he had run toward the bridge and taken a separate path toward the river.

Before long, Rin was at the embankment. She couldn't run anymore and slowed to a half walk, half jog. There was a tunnel up ahead. This place was a little ways off from the road, so the terrain, instead of being concrete, was grass and dirt. There were scarcely any streetlamps, leaving no light to shine on any fresh blood spots or cast any shadows on fresh footsteps. Rin slumped against the tunnel wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Where are you, Len? Please… Please come back…"

Rin didn't know how long she was out wandering around for, but when she got back to the apartment the clock read 2:30AM.

She choked back a cry when she saw the cake and present sitting on the table. It was their birthday. She was such an idiot. How could she have forgotten? No wonder he wanted her to come back so badly… that must have been why he was at the movie theaters. He was coming to get her.

Slowly, she undid the gift's wrappings and opened the box. Inside was a hefty book, with random paper slips sticking out here and there. A letter fell out from one of the pages.

_Rin,_

_Happy Birthday! Can you believe we're 17 now? It's been five years since we've started living together. Seems like just a month ago we were moving into this place, haha. It just feels weird how fast time passes, you know? But we shouldn't forget it._

_Anyways, I wasn't sure what to get you this year… so I made you something. It's a scrapbook. Don't laugh! I know I'm not all artsy and girly, but I tried my best, okay? It's got all our memories, photos from when we were little and when our parents just met, the visits, vacations, the accident, us coming to live together and how our lives have been since then. But I left a lot of blank pages in the back because, well, I hope you and I can have more memories together in the future._

_I know I've been a real jerk to you and that I've never really got the chance to say this, but you're really important to me, Rin. Truly. There's a lot of things I've never actually told you, but always wanted to. (This is making me really uncomfortable as I write this, so appreciate it!) We'll both be going off to college soon, and probably be parting ways, but if at all possible I'd really like to stay together with you. _

_Please think about it._

_Len_

Rin clutched the scrapbook close to her chest that night as she slept.  


* * *

"He didn't come back for three days?"

Rin shook her head. Teto nodded in understanding. School was back in session now, but it was lunch break. They were on the roof, Teto leaning against the railing and Rin sitting with her back to it.

"And he hasn't come to school either?"

"No," Rin cast her eyes to the floor, "I was so worried I could barely sleep. When he came back he didn't even look at me and went straight to his room. He's shut himself in and won't come out, even when I beg."

"I see."

Rin fidgeted nervously with her skirt. She kind of wanted to avoid asking this, but the anxiety was becoming too much. "Teto… how is Ted-kun?"

The older girl said nothing. She continued to stare out at the city, her pigtails billowing lightly with the wind.

"…The police called at ten that night. They said Ted was at the hospital in critical condition. We rushed over there as fast as we could. Doctors said he was involved in a fight of some sort, had severe internal bleeding, broken ribs, head trauma, and several lacerations that would require stitches. They told us he'd make a full recovery, but it would take a while. Police reported many mixed accounts on what happened, but when I saw Ted clutching your ribbon, I knew."

"Oh…" Rin lowered her eyes even further.

Teto glanced at her friend and sighed. She sank down beside her. "…You shouldn't worry too much, Rin. It wasn't your fault. Ted's parents aren't going to press charges against Len, even though police wanted them to file a lawsuit. You guys are safe now."

"That's good…"

"…"

For a while, neither of them said anything. Rin continued to gaze at the ground while Teto idly flicked a pebble around.

Rin was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Teto. Really, I don't know how to make it up to your family."

"You've already apologized, Rin-chan, and we've already forgiven Len."

Rin could feel hot tears pricking at her eyes, "I-It's just… I don't know what to make of all this."

Teto's eyes held a far off look.

"…You know, Rin-chan, Len did what he did because he loves you."

"Yes, I know he cares but beating Ted was-"

"No, you don't understand. Len is honestly in _love_ with you."

"W…What?"

"He only attacked Ted because he saw you guys kissing, and the thought of losing you to another guy drove him insane. Do you know why no boy ever talks to you? It's because Len beats up any guy who tries to get close to you. You're the only person he has left, Rin. He can't lose you."

"How…" Rin's ears felt heavy, as if they also could scarcely believe what they were hearing, "How do you know all this?"

Teto shrugged, "He's never said it outright, but I have a feeling from the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is watching, all those stories you tell me, and that birthday letter."

"Then, why does he have other girlfriends? Miku, Luka, Gumi, Meiko, Neru, how do you explain them?"

"The fact that you remember all of them distinctly says something about you," Teto winked at her friend, "I think you care more than you let on, Rin-chan. But about them, I think he has them to drown out his longing for you. But haven't you noticed they all share some trait with you? Luka, with the blue eyes, Neru with her blonde hair, Miku's voice, and stuff like that."

"…"

"…How do _you_ feel, Rin?"

"Me??"

"Do you love Len, too?"

"…I…I don't know."

"Think about it. You told me you always felt jealous when he was out with other girls because you wished he would pay attention to you more, why is that? Why do you want his attention? You said you felt weird whenever he'd say those nice things to you, that it was disgusting. Was it really? Why would you always be happier, then, why couldn't you stop talking about it? Do you worry so much out of purely platonic concern, or something more? What do you honestly think?"

"STOP!" Rin suddenly stood and ran towards the stairwell, "I've had enough! That's too much, Teto!"

"Think about it, Rin."

She stopped with her hand on the handle to the stairwell's door.

"Think about how you truly feel, and then try to reconcile with Len. It's cruel to leave him hanging, especially with the way he is now and how much he still cares for you. Don't lie to yourself anymore."

"What about Ted?" Rin turned back around, "When I kissed him, I felt something. It was small, but I definitely felt something. I can't love Len if I feel something for Ted also, right?"

"Of course your body would be shocked and react a certain way to a guy being so intimate with you," Teto gazed up at the sky, "It's all those pent up hormones, a natural response. But what about emotionally? Did you feel anything?"

"..."

"Try kissing Len tonight."

"E-Eh?! T-That's crazy!"

"Trust me. You'll find your answer after you kiss him."

"How do you know all this, Teto? How do you know it better than me, who's actually in the situation?"

She smiled, "They say love is blind, Rin. Those struck by it cannot see what is in front of them."

* * *

The entire way home, Rin couldn't stop wringing her hands together. Did she love Len? No way, that was impossible. She never thought of him in such a way. She only cared because he was like her brother, the only person she had left after their families passed away. But all the things Teto said during lunch just wouldn't stop replaying in her mind. Gah! Rin grabbed her head in frustration.

She did have a good point, however. Rin really needed to reconcile with Len. They couldn't keep going on like this forever.

"I guess I should do it now," Rin bit her lip as she padded to his door, "Hopefully, I can find some answers."

After much hesitation, she gently rapped her knuckles against his door. No answer, she expected that. It was locked, she expected that too. Rin pulled out one of her white bobby pins and nimbly tweaked it about the lock. A small "click" indicated that she had succeeded in turning the tumblers. Slowly, quietly, she cracked upon the door and gingerly stepped across the threshold.

Rin's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped at the sight before her. The room, which was usually so meticulously organized, was in a state of shambles. Glass shards littered the floor, from shattered picture frames to broken bottles. She saw that Len had knocked everything off his desk and that the chair was overturned. Her nose was assaulted by the stale stench of alcohol that seemed to permeate the entire room. Exactly how much had Len drunk? What struck her the most, though, was a single, worn picture of her laying amidst the mess. The picture was from when she was 14, smiling and holding up a peace sign.

But in lieu of all that, Rin's main focus was on the figure who lay on the bed, clad in only black boxers with his back to the door. His head was nodding off to loud music blaring from the earphones of his mp3 player, hand still clutching a half-empty brown bottle.

Rin shut the door and went to kneel beside him, taking care not to cut herself on the glass. She reached out and gently took the bottle from his hand.

"Len," Rin silenced his mp3 player and brought a hand up to stroke his forehead, "Wake up."

The figure stirred. He subconsciously leaned into her touch as his eyes opened groggily, struggling to focus on his surroundings.

"Rin..." his voice was hoarse, "Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay out."

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Len winced as he sat up. Rin could tell he had a horrible hangover.

"Yes, there is. Why did you attack Ted?"

"...That's none of your concern."

"None of my concern?? I was there, you attacked the guy I was with, of course it's my concern!"

She could see Len clench his fists.

"Just get out, Rin."

"No, I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on. You've been in here all week, you barely eat anything, and you don't even go to school anymore. I'm worried. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing! You used to be able to tell me anything, but now look at us. You won't even look me in the eye anymore!"

Len was silent.

Rin gripped the edge of her shorts.

"Maybe if I had teal hair… or if my voice wasn't as high and annoying. Maybe if I had a nicer body or at least bigger boobs you would tell me."

He turned inquisitively at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," Rin's voice was shaking, "I know about Miku, Luka, Neru, Gumi… all those girls. Everyone knows about it. I've known for a long time. It's pretty ridiculous how it's alright for you to go visit them whenever and do whatever the hell you want without any repercussions, but then when you see me with Ted you go all crazy. What's this bullshit double standard, Len?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me! You've never sat down and talked to me about it, so how would you know?"

"Just get out!" he yelled, grabbing the bottle and chucking it at the door. The shattered fragments scattered all over the floor, while the remaining liquid that had been in the bottle dripped lazily onto the carpet.

But Rin sat, undeterred. She lowered her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Why," she whispered, "Why do you hate me now? What did I do, Len?"

At this, Len looked shocked. "No! I could never hate you-"

"Then why can't I get close to you anymore?!" Rin's voice gradually became louder and louder, unable to control the conflicting emotions raging behind them, "Why are you always leaving me?! You won't even look me in the face now!"

Half consumed by her fit, Rin placed a hand on either side of his face and turned it so that he would finally look her in the eye. Len looked tired, sorrowful, confused. What was he _truly_ feeling? Why wouldn't he just _talk_ to her?

"_You'll find your answer if you kiss him."_

She crushed her lips against his.

Len's eyes widened. His mouth opened slightly from shock.

Rin took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by weaving her hands in the back of Len's hair, urging his head closer to hers. Len was still paralyzed, but Rin felt something alight in her lower abdomen as she moved her lips against his. Like liquid fire, it spread across her body, and Rin groaned, desperate to feel more of this strange sensation. Subconsciously, she arched her body against his.

She didn't know she was unleashing a dam of pent up emotions.

All of a sudden, Rin found herself pushed back onto the mattress, Len on top of her. He continuously slanted his mouth against hers, groaning and bringing his hands up to cup her face, rub her shoulders, her arms, her torso, as if the owner of said hands were desperately checking to see if the girl beneath him was indeed there and that this was no apparition. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her familiar scent.

What she felt when Ted kissed her was _nothing_ compared to this.

Rin wrapped her legs around his waist, eliciting a moan from Len. The little burning trails he left where he had touched her skin were driving her mad. She gasped when his tongue delved into her parted lips, lightly running against her bottom lip. Tentatively, she reached out with her own and touched it against his, all the while her hands massaging his chest and shoulders. Len felt his eyes roll to the back of his head from sheer pleasure. They kissed each other senseless for a while, finally separating because they needed air. Len still kept his face close to Rin's, nuzzling her cheek and planting smaller, butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Len," she murmured in his ear, "I love you."

His body went rigid. Len lifted himself slightly, so that both could get a better look at each other's faces. His eyes showed confusion, disbelief.

"Do you... do you mean that?"

Rin's showed warmth, caring, affection. Sincerity.

"Yes, you idiot," she stroked his cheek, "Of course I do."

His shoulders began to shake. Rin felt hot droplets fall onto her cheek. Tears? But, weren't those the words he wanted to hear?

"I love you too," Len whispered as he pulled her up so that she sat facing him in his lap. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close, resting his cheek on her shoulder, "Thank you."

Rin smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. She got her answer after all.

"...Hey, Len, stop poking me down there."

He blushed.  


* * *

"Are you_ sure_ this is okay?"

"Oh come on, stop being so afraid!"

"I'm not scared! I just don't think he wants to see-"

"GOOD MORNING, TED-KUN!" Rin called cheerily as she opened the door to the hospital room. Said crimson-haired male looked up from his conversation with his cousin Teto and smiled.

"Long time no see, Rin-chan."

"Glad to see you're looking better already," Rin grinned, "Ne, Ted-kun, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She blinked when she noticed he wasn't at her side, but still standing in the corridor.

"…Do I have to?"

"Mou," Rin sighed exasperatedly, "Get in here!"

After a very persuasive tug of the sleeve, Len stepped into the hospital room, holding a large bouquet of vibrant, yellow flowers. He averted his gaze to the window. Rin elbowed him in the gut.

"Oof! E-Err," Len raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, "Listen, I'm really sorry for what I did the other day… I saw you and Rin together and… yeah. I wasn't thinking at the time."

Ted smiled and motioned for his cousin to take the flowers and put them in a vase, "You are Len-kun, right? Teto-chan told me what happened. It's alright, I understand now. Though you should have been more open with Rin-chan if you cared about her that much."

Len blushed and looked away.

Teto and Rin rolled their eyes.

Ted laughed.

After a while the four settled into comfortable conversation with each other about random, funny things. More often than not they would burst into fits of giggles and laughter, as if they had been friends all along.

"Thanks for stopping by you two," Teto wiped a tear of laughter from her eyes, "It really means a lot."

"No problem!" Rin smiled.

"Oh!" Ted looked as if a light bulb had suddenly gone on in his mind, "I almost forgot. This is yours, Rin-chan." He reached into the drawer beside him and pulled out a white ribbon, "I was still holding onto this when they brought me to the hospital. The staff wanted to dispose of it, but I asked them to clean it and return it to me."

"My ribbon!" Rin gasped. Len reached out and received the gift for her.

"Thank you," he said as he retied it atop Rin's head.

"Stop by again sometime, ne?" Teto and Ted grinned.

Once Rin and Len had said their goodbyes and left the room, Teto turned to her cousin. "Ted, don't you feel sad letting her go like that?"

"Of course I do," he sighed, remembering how protectively Len had his hand about Rin's waist, "But Rin-chan will be happier with Len-kun. He'll take care of her."

Teto laughed, "Aww, Ted-chan is growing up!"

"I've always been grown up. When is it going to be your turn?"

"…Meanie."

Outside the room, Rin and Len grinned at the cousins' conversation. Len intertwined his fingers with Rin's as she craned her neck upward to capture his lips with hers. Together they walked down the hall and back home.

* * *

  
**Ahh** it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to finally have this completed. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to leave reviews, they are my lifeblood hehe.


End file.
